


March Writing Challenge- OffGun  Ships

by disaster_j



Series: Tumblr Prompts [3]
Category: Our Skyy (TV), คนละทีเดียวกัน | I'm Tee Me Too (TV), ทฤษฎีจีบเธอ | Theory of Love (TV), รุ่นพี่ Secret Love | Senior Secret Love (TV)
Genre: Multi, bc im a fandom old and none of these are gonna be that short, drabble challenge but not really
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-01
Updated: 2021-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-13 21:28:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 10,444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29782338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/disaster_j/pseuds/disaster_j
Summary: Just a collection of one-shots for all of OffGun's on screen ships and characters. This  work will also include characters from shows they were not in together and/or their non-canon ships.Prompts and requests currently open.
Relationships: Bright (SOTUS)/Rome (Senior Secret Love), Khai/Third (Theory of Love), Maetee/T-Rex Vatee Ruangritiroj, Off Jumpol Adulkittiporn/Gun Atthaphan Phunsawat, Pick/Rome (Senior Secret Love)
Series: Tumblr Prompts [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1794394
Comments: 187
Kudos: 64





	1. KhaiThird- Cuddles

**Author's Note:**

> So, I've been loving reading everyone's daily drabbles so far and wanted to do something similar to get myself back into writing regularly and so here we are. 
> 
> This one is just 400 words of KhaiThird being pure and in love.

Khai may have been known for being a bit of an airhead in college but now, as an adult, not only was he quite good at his job but he took it very seriously. He had always been passionate about films and so, despite his otherwise lazy demeanor, whenever they had a project he’d end up working hours at end without any breaks. 

Which was how he ended up dragging himself home at one a.m., exhausted out of his mind after working on a script for what felt like forever but was probably about eight hours, give or take. He was so tired he could barely see straight. All he could think of was his need to collapse into bed, preferably next to his very cute boyfriend.

“Third!” He yelled as stepped into their apartment. The lights were on in the living room so he figured the other man was still awake.

He was proven right a moment later. As he stepped further into the apartment, he spotted Third, some random series he didn’t recognize playing on the TV opposite him. Third looked up as he neared, giving him one of those special smiles that were meant just for Khai. That sweet, warm smile that made Khai melt every single time he found himself on the receiving end of it. 

He rushed to the couch, practically jumping on it as he flopped all over his adorable boyfriend. Who instantly began to complain about him being too heavy, although he never did try to push him off. Which Khai knew from experience he was perfectly capable of doing if he so wished. So he figured Third didn’t actually mind.

“Third!” He whined. “I’m so tired, I swear I’m gonna kill myself working on this script!”

Third looked down at him disapprovingly, face turning stern as he pinched his cheek.

“You’re not allowed to die on me, you fool.” Then, features softening into a barely there smile- “You promised to stay with me for a long time, remember.”

“Hmm.” He hummed, heart racing at Third’s soft words. “I’ll annoy you for the rest of our lives.” 

“Great.” Third grunted out. “I’ll be looking forward to it.”

And even though Third sounded sarcastic, he knew that the other boy meant it. Third acted cold but he really was a romantic at heart. As he lay there with his head in Third’s lap, his boyfriend’s thin fingers brushing gently through his hair and lulling him into a much needed sleep, Khai knew- he was loved.


	2. PickRome- Family of Three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just PickRome being domestic featuring Bibi the dog.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Me: I'll make this one shorter! For sure!  
> This one: is 30 words longer than the last one -_-

Pick wakes up at seven a.m. on a Sunday morning, not because he’s an early riser, no. Because his very nice sleep was rudely disturbed by a tiny ball of fluff doing her best to suffocate him. 

“What the fuck?” He groans, choking awake. 

Bibi has settled herself on his face. He’s got a mouthful of fur and his forehead is damp from where the damned dog is licking him. At any other time he wouldn’t be particularly bothered by her clinginess, but right now he really wants to be asleep, dammit. He tries to move her off of him but she starts crying like the spoiled baby she is. Rome coddles her too much.

Speaking of.

“Rome.” He calls out. “Shorty wake up.”

Rome shifts around for a bit before finally turning towards him, sleepily cracking one eye open. He looks a little disgruntled but not nearly as annoyed as Pick feels 

“She’s doing the thing again!” He grunts. “Get her off.”

Meanwhile, Bibi has switched from licking his face to tapping her paw against his cheek. He’s not sure whether she’s trying to slap him or massage his face but it’s weird either way. Rome takes a second to just stare at Pick being suffocated by their dog and, when he finally gets his bearings, the shorty has the nerve to giggle. Giggle! While Pick is dying!

“Help me.” He pleads again, to no effect.

“You can move her on your own.” Rome suggests with a hint of mischief in his voice. He’s clearly enjoying this. 

“No I can’t, see-“ he moves her a centimeter and she starts crying again. “-she won’t let me.” Rome just giggles again. 

“Aww P’Pick she just loves you very much.” 

“She can love me from far away now get her off.”

“Okay, okay.” Rome finally gives in, though he’s still laughing as he grabs her. For once she doesn’t complain as much, only whining a little bit before settling on Rome’s chest. 

“Wanna go get breakfast?” Rome asks once Pick can finally breathe again. 

“Nah.” He answers, pulling the shorter close to him. “Let’s sleep some more.” 

Rome hums in agreement, cuddling closer to him while cooing nonsensically at Bibi. She’s looking intently up at him from her spot like he’s telling him some really interesting story. Cuties, the both of them.

He finds himself smiling at the sight. He’s not sure what he did to deserve these lazy mornings spent in bed with his adorable boyfriend and their clingy dog. Rome says she’s their first child and he tries not to let it show how ecstatic that makes him feel. He really loves his life- and his little family of three.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just love PickRome and how soft and domestic they are it's so cute T_T also, if you wanna see how PickRome ended up adopting Bibi you can read that one shot [here](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28991517)!


	3. PickRome- Outsider PoV

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rome's friends from photo club think Pick is an asshole, until one of them actually sees them together and suddenly the rumours start making a lot less sense.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Clearly, I was right not to call these drabbles. This one is at least 1400 words fml. Hope you enjoy it anyway!

Air isn’t particularly close to a lot of people in the photoclub, being one of the newer members, but she still manages to keep up with the club gossip. Most of which seems to revolve around Rome- of all people -lately. To be fair, most of the rumours aren’t about the sweet boy himself. No, most of the rumours are about the scary senior that’s always hovering creepily outside the clubroom. It just so happens that said scary senior is Rome’s boyfriend. Talk about unbelievable things. 

She and Rome weren’t friends per se but they’d hung out a couple times before his brief stint quitting the club and the subsequent return. These days they were on pretty friendly terms, helping each other with assignments and such when the need arose. They’d also followed each other on insta last week. So she felt like she knew Rome well enough to say it made absolutely no sense that someone like him would date that senior. 

The fifth year vet student was everything sweet, innocent Rome was not- he was brash and rude and temperamental. He seemed to be infamous for getting in fights on campus and there were even rumours going around that he’d bullied Rome into being his personal servant and that their 'relationship' was just an act so he didn’t get in trouble for it. She did think that last one was likely people’s imaginations running wild but the rest of it was valid. The dude was practically a gangster, she worried for Rome’s safety, being around him all the time. 

Rome was such a nice, kind guy, he deserved someone who would be good to him and take care of him and there was no way that rude senior was up for the task. At least, that’s what she’d thought until she saw something that made her question reality.

It happened on a fateful Thursday afternoon. One of her classes got cancelled and she decided to spend the extra time getting some reading done at the coffee shop on campus. She’d only just grabbed her order- a large frappuccino and a cinnamon roll -and sat down on her seat when she spotted said growly senior sitting in one of the corner booths. He looked fairly normal like this, casually typing away on his phone while occasionally sipping on his cup of what looked like black coffee. A slice of blueberry cheesecake sat untouched in front of him. 

Air wasn’t exactly sure what led her to completely ignore her book in favour of just watching the man like a creep. Something about the usually scowling guy looking so calm was messing with her head. It was like she kept expecting him to do something weird or aggressive like all the rumours said he acted. But nothing ever happened, at least not for a while. She’d been sitting there for maybe fifteen minutes when Rome finally showed up. She watched him enter the shop, looking around for a second before spotting his boyfriend- still so strange to even think -and then practically skipping over to the older man. Instead of taking the empty side of the booth like a normal person would, Rome plopped himself right next to his boyfriend, practically falling on his lap. The other didn’t even look up, as if expecting the move, simply curling an arm around Rome. Air was shook. Rome being the clingy, PDA type made sense but Mr. Grumpy Senior going along with it? Unfathomable. 

And it only got weirder from there as the man- Pick, she’d heard Rome call him just then -slid the untouched slice of cheesecake towards Rome who just smiled and started digging in right away. She inched closer in their direction to catch some snippets of their hushed conversation.

“How was class?” Pick was asking him, finally putting his phone down.

“Good.” Rome replied through a bite of his cheesecake “I’m so tired now though.”

“Need some coffee?”

“Yes please!” Rome said, turning to Pick with an exaggerated pout. Pick didn’t say anything at that, simply ruffling his hair before getting up to go to the counter. Air figured this was the perfect time to stop being a creep.

“Hi Rome!” she called out, trying her best to act normal. Rome looked up and spotted her instantly, her seat being right next to theirs. 

“Air, hello!” the boy replied, his usual cheery self. He seemed to be unaware of the fact that she’d been snooping. “How are you?”

“I’m good, just hanging out since my class got cancelled.” She informed politely before jumping into her queries. “Are you on a date?”

Rome got just a little bit shy, a hint of red seeping into his cheeks as he nodded yes. Pick chose that moment to saunter over, fresh cup of coffee in hand which he placed on the table in front of Rome before resuming their previous position in the booth so they were practically cuddling again. She suddenly felt like she was intruding. Which, she supposes, she was doing with all her snooping. 

“P’Pick this is Air.” Rome said, bringing the senior’s attention to her for the first time ever. “She’s my photoclub friend.”

Pick looks up at her with his ever piercing gaze and it makes her strangely terrified. So she’s not expecting him to give her once over before nodding a casual ‘hey’ and then turning away, just like that. Although, how else was he supposed to act anyway? She feels suddenly weird, like maybe she got too into all the rumours and judged this stranger she knew nothing about for no reason.

“I have to go now.” she says suddenly, turning back to Rome.

“Oh okay, I’ll see you tomorrow then!”

“You won't be coming to the club today?” she asks as she gathers her stuff and grabs her half empty drink.

Rome shakes her head simply telling her he has plans. They say their goodbyes and she rushes out the door, feeling like she can breathe again as she’s finally out. 

Why the hell did everyone think so badly of Pick and his relationship with Rome anyway? Air had only seen them together for a few minutes but already found them to be disgustingly cute together. Why the hell was everyone talking like Pick was some abusive asshole?

The answer comes only a few hours later. 

She’s at the club, flipping through some pictures with the seniors trying to figure out which to submit for a competition, when Joe asks about Rome. She goes to answer but Fay, the club president, beats her to it. 

“He’s got plans with his boyfriend.” She says casually. 

Joe rolls his eyes dramatically and curses under his breath something about how Pick is surely gonna make Rome quit again. This is the first Air is hearing of this particular rumour and now that she’s actually seen the two together, Pick definitely doesn’t seem like that type of boyfriend. It looks like she’s not the only one confused when Fay speaks up-

“The hell are you talking about?” she asks.

“Oh you know-” Joe replies casually, as if what he’s saying is common knowledge. “-how Pick made Rome quit the club because he was threatened by Din and only let him come back because Din left.”

“What?” Fay scoffs “Is that what he’s been telling everyone?” Joe nods at that. “Don’t listen to a word that asshole says. Rome left the club cause Din was harassing him. He didn’t want to tell us and create a scene but then, well, a scene was made anyway so he finally came clean. Din didn’t leave either, we kicked him out.”

“Wait, so Pick didn’t beat Din up for being too close to Rome?”

“No, Din got beat up for stalking Rome and making up lies that Pick was cheating on him.”

“What?” Joe and Air said at the same time. This was news to them both. Apparently, in this case reality was wilder than the rumours.

Suddenly, all the rumours started making sense. At first, it was only Din who would talk badly about Rome’s boyfriend. It wasn’t until that fight two months ago that everyone else had started joining in. 

“So Din is spreading lies again huh?” Fay comments, completely ignoring her juniors’ shocked faces. “Looks like he needs to be taught another lesson.” 

Fay had an uncharacteristically evil smile on her face as she said that, Air almost wanted to feel bad for Din for whatever was coming. But then again, from what she’s heard and seen today, the bastard clearly had it coming. This will be fun to see.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, this will be continued in a later chapter. No, I do not know when. I'm just going with the flow rn and writing whatever feels right. Though I'll probably post it soon anyway. Till next time!
> 
> P.S.- this took me so long to finish I was legit scared I wouldn't be able to post it before midnight, it's literally 11:30 pm here rn.


	4. MaeRex- Sick Fic

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> T-Rex gets a cold and Maetee takes care of him like a good boyfriend.

T-Rex wakes up with a sore throat and a blocked nose, feeling like death. He groans and sits up a little, head instantly pounding at the action. So maybe going to bed with wet hair really wasn’t a good idea after all. He’d been too tired and lazy to dry it last night and now the universe was punishing him his indolence with a cold. 

He groaned again, burying his head in his hands.

“What’s wrong, shorty?” Maetee’s voice drifts in a second later as he walks into their room. 

“Sick.” he says, voice muffled by his hands. 

“I told you to dry your hair.” the tall boy comments. T-rex simply glares at him to shut up. The nerve of this man.

“Don’t be mean to me, I'm suffering!” he says with a pout. “You should take care of me like a good boyfriend.”

“Yeah, yeah.” Maetee agrees “I’ll take care of you.”

The taller boy has him get back in bed, all snuggled up in the blankets, before going out to get some stuff. T-Rex drifts in and out of sleep for a while after that. He’s vaguely aware of Maetee feeding him some congee and medicine at some point, before cuddling him to sleep. Guess having a boyfriend to take care of you while you’re sick is pretty nice.

He gets a pretty decent amount of sleep after that but his nap is rudely disturbed by Teedet banging around the room at some point in the afternoon. 

“Please shut up.” he whines, eyes cracking open to find his boyfriend gone.

“Oh shit, sorry!” Teedet exclaims from where he’s digging around in the closet. “Didn’t mean to wake you up. You feeling any better now?”

“A little bit.” His headache was mostly gone and his throat felt a lot less sore. Though his nose was still thoroughly blocked. “Where’s Maetee?”

“He’s working in the living room.” Teedet answers before going back to digging through his stuff.

T-Rex nods in thanks, getting himself out of bed. It wasn’t as hard to do as it had felt in the morning. That nap and the medicines must have helped a lot more than he realised. So he dragged himself- and his blanket -down to the living room. Maetee noticed him instantly as he walked in, probably because he was sneezing the whole way, and smiled at him from the couch. 

“Why’d you get out of bed?” he asked as the shorty marched towards him, his blanket dragging along behind him like a bridal veil.

“It’s cold without you.” T’Rex answered as he climbed into his boyfriend’s lap and settled in. “I’m gonna sleep here.”

“Okay.” Maetee said, chuckling to himself at his boyfriend’s cuteness before getting back to his work. 

^-^

“What the fuck?” Watee exclaims, stepping into the house that evening to a truly bizarre sight.

“Shh!” Maitee scolds from the kitchen. “You’ll wake T-Rex up!”

He looks back towards the couple being disgusting on his couch. His brother was indeed asleep while Maetee had earphones in as he furiously typed away on his laptop. That would explain why neither of them reacted to his outburst. He turns back to his childhood friend. 

“Why the fuck is my brother clinging to his boyfriend like a koala on the couch?” He asks, a little quieter this time. 

“T-Rex has a cold.” Maitee says as if that explains this bizarre behaviour. 

“And?” he urges him on. 

“And Maetee is warm.” the other adds on with an eye roll. “Now leave them alone, T-Rex needs to rest and Maetee has an assignment to finish.”

Watee almost wants to argue but Maitee has got his stern face on so he gives up, mumbling under his breath. 

“I hate it here.” 

“Did you say something?”

“Nothing!” he squeaks out, rushing away. 

Nothing was worth seeing Maitee’s angry side. It was even worse than having to witness his brother and Maetee making out on his couch. He shudders at the thought. He  _ really _ hates it here. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> MaeRex: are in love  
> Watee: DISGUSTANG


	5. KhaiThird- Meeting the Ex

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Savage Gang goes to a gay bar, Bone gets adopted by a bunch of drag queens, Khai and Two realize their love for makeup and Third destroys a man's dignity. All in a night's work.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This starts out sorta angsty and then the angst just fucks off and is never seen again. Basically.

Over the almost three years that Third had loved Khai before they’d actually gotten together Third had met a lot of the girls who had- at some point or the other -called Khai theirs. Whether it was girlfriends, exes or just hook-ups, Third had become familiar with all of Khai’s movies.* Third knew his past inside-out, he’d been around for most of it after all.

It had been a point of great tension to them both, back when their relationship had still been new and fragile. The pain of having to watch the man he loved choose someone else over and over again still lingered in Third’s chest while the guilt of hurting his best friend all those years lingered in Khai’s.

It had taken time and effort and many sleepless nights spent whispering their insecurities into each other’s ears before they could learn to move on. Move on from all the hurt they’d caused each other and let go of all the guilt- so they could forgive and move forwards with their relationship.

Yet, it was only ever Khai’s past that they focused on. Only ever his ex-lovers that crossed their paths and haunted their fears. Since most of their problems had stemmed from Khai’s love life- and perhaps a little bit because he had been single for oh so long -Third had almost forgotten he’d ever had one of his own. And then the universe reminded him Khai wasn’t the only one with movies he’d rather forget. 

^-^

They’re at a new bar, pretty far from campus. They usually stuck to their regular haunts but this one was a newly opened gay bar that was quickly gaining hype. Khai, being still pretty fresh out of the closet, had really wanted to check it out and see what it was like. And of course, where one of the Savage Gang went so did the rest.

They were having a pretty great time so far; even Bone who had managed to grab the attention of a group of Drag Queens that cooed over him as he cried about his heartbreak and provided him with an endless supply of fruity drinks. Khai and Two, though, were a lot more subdued than usual. They’d chat with one of the drag queens from time to time or simply sip their drinks while taking it all in. Third could understand how overwhelming places like this could be on your first time though so he did his best to not tease the two over their awestruck faces.

He’d left their table for just a few minutes to get another round of drinks but by the time he got back disaster had already struck. Well, maybe disaster was a bit too much but it was definitely an annoying situation. 

The first thing he noticed was that their booth was at least four occupants short. Bone and most of their new friends seemed to have disappeared off to God knows where. The second thing he noticed was Marilyn, one of the older drag queens who had spent most of the night talking to Khai and Two about her outfit, glaring pointedly at someone in the seat opposite Khai’s. The third thing was that said stranger seemed to be making his boyfriend extremely uncomfortable.

It was only after he took all of that into account that he realised the fourth and most important detail- that stranger in Bone’s seat was no stranger at all. No, it was someone he had once had the displeasure of knowing all too well. 

A shadow took over Third’s features, anger bubbling under the surface. How dare that bastard try to hit on his boyfriend when the last time Third saw him he’d declared him an ‘experiment’? The nerve! He took a deep breath and schooled his features. Nat was not gonna get the best of him this time. 

He walked back, eyes glued to Khai who looked extremely uncomfortable as he said something to Nat. Like he usually did whenever someone tried to flirt with him since the whole Ching Ching Incident. But Nat either didn’t notice Khai’s discomfort or- most likely -simply didn’t care. He always was a complete asshole. High school Third had terrible taste.

“-no really, I swear I’m not playing hard to get-” he catches Khai saying just as he reaches their table. Khai cuts himself off as Third places their tray of drinks on the table and looks up just as Third plops himself down on the taller man’s lap. 

Khai’s previously anxious expression gives way to a goofy smile, his arms curling around Third’s waist and pulling him close. Khai absolutely loves PDA but Third usually doesn’t care for it. These are special circumstances though. Nat needs to shown his place.

“Hey babe.” he says, still pointedly ignoring his ex. “Who’s the rando?”

Two snorts next to them while Marilyn gives him an approving smirk. 

“Told you he had a boyfriend.” Two comments casually.

“Yep, so you should learn to take a hint and get lost now, dearie.” Marilyn adds on. Clearly, Nat’s shitty personality hadn’t improved at all if he’s already got the two nicest people here hating on him. It’s what he deserved for messing with Khai.

Nat doesn’t leave though, he seems to be sputtering in his seat and Third can clearly feel him staring. He’s definitely recognised him by now.

“Third?” Nat said after a moment, seemingly in shock. Third takes that as his cue to finally turn around, his blankest expression firmly in place. 

“Am I supposed to know you?” He tilts his head to the side, looking at Nat inquisitively. Like he was a caged animal at a zoo. Nat shifts in place, suddenly self-conscious. 

“It’s me, Nat.” the jerk offers “From high school, remember? It’s been a while.”

“Not nearly long enough.” Two is shaking with laughter at this point. Nat looks like he wants to run away but Third has to commend him for staying so long. Most people lose their nerve pretty quickly once he brings The Glare out.

“Right…so this is your boyfriend?” 

Nat looks downright jealous as he says it, and Third understands why. Nat was always the competitive type, always had to have the best everything. It was probably killing him that Third and Khai were together. Because Third knew he was cute as fuck but Khai? Khai was absolutely gorgeous. Easily the prettiest man in the room at any given time. 

“Yep.” Third replied with a smirk. “After you I realised I needed to raise my standards way up.”

Two and Marilyn burst out laughing at that and even Khai seems to be shaking with laughter. Nat on the other hand is absolutely fuming. Which Third understands, after all Third won the boyfriend lottery and Nat lost his dignity. It’s gotta hurt. 

Nat gets up and storms off without another word, Third yells out a cheery- “See you at the five year reunion!” as he goes. He thinks Nat flips him the bird for it but he’s too busy laughing with the others to care.

The night goes smoothly after that. Bone and the other drag queens end up having a karaoke battle with a group of college girls and Khai, Third, Two and Marilyn cheer them on from the sidelines. In the end, no one wins but Bone does manage to get the number of a pretty bisexual girl whom he connects with over their shared heartbreaks. 

At one point as they’re watching Ruby- the drag queen with bright red hair to match her name -dance with one of the college girls near their booth, Khai pulls him close and asks-

“Do you think I could pull off a dress?” There’s a childlike amazement in his eyes that makes Third melt.

“With those legs?” he answers “Of course.”

Khai smiles so bright at that, it makes Third giggle at how cute he looked. Yep, he definitely won the boyfriend lottery.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *so in the book there's a scene where Khai calls his ex lovers 'movies' in the sense that they were all stories of his past. This is why him telling Third he's not a movie but reality is so important. It's him saying, every other person I've ever been with is now just a story in my past, they came and now they're gone and over, but you aren't just another story you're my reality, i.e., my whole life. I love Khai so much T_T
> 
> Also, this chapter is basically a precursor to another fic I've had in the works for some time where Two and Khai realise they really love make-up and such. Idk if I'll include more of it in here or just post it all separately after march is done though. But yeah let me know if y'all would be interested in that!


	6. PickRome- Drunk Call

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pick simps for drunk Rome. That's it, that's the fic.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not me starting today's update at 10:30 p.m. wtf how did I even manage to post this on time

Pick loves his job, he really does, but he hates that it comes with weekend shifts. It usually means less free time to spend hanging out with Rome and that is truly a tragedy. Rome is easily the best part of his day. But ever since he’d graduated and gotten a full-time job it had become increasingly hard to find time for just the two of them because of their clashing schedules.

Weekend shifts meant losing the only days they were both sure to be free. It sucked. 

Now, it was close to ten pm on a Saturday and he was spending the night insta stalking his friends. Rome had gone out to a club with Emma and Porsche- who didn’t have weekend shifts all month, lucky bastard -and they’d been posting story after story all night. Rome and Porsche looked to be getting more and more drunk with each video while Emma looked like she was thoroughly enjoying their drunken ramblings. One particular video of the two jumping on the dance floor, their hands on Emma’s shoulder as she made faces between them, had him contemplating just going over anyway. 

But he had to be at work at eight the next morning so that would be extremely inadvisable. Fuck his life. 

He puts his phone away to try and stop obsessing and even manages to take a shower. When he comes back some fifteen minutes later it’s to his phone ringing, Rome’s contact flashing on the screen. He picks it up at embarrassing speed.

“Hey Shorty.” He says, trying to sound casual.

“P’Piiiiick!” Rome screeches into the phone. “Rome misses you!”

It sounds like he’s pouting and the whole talking in third person thing makes it all that much cuter. Pick curses weekend shifts for existing for the thousandth time that night.

“I miss you too.” he says but he’s not sure Rome can even hear him over the music blaring in the background. 

“P’Pick come see Rome na.” Rome says on the other hand, words slurring just enough for Pick to know he’s wasted. “Please, please, please!”

Before he can answer, Emma’s voice drifts in- “Rome? Did you call P’Pick? Oh my god you said you wouldn’t!” there’s what sounds like a struggle before Emma comes on the line. “Hey, P’Pick. Sorry if we woke you up, Rome is super drunk and being a baby.”

Her voice at the end sounds mocking, almost like she’s scolding Rome. She probably is. He can barely catch Rome’s protests in the background accompanied by Porsche telling Emma to not be mean to the baby. They’re both such messy drunks he feels bad for Emma having to deal with them alone. He should help her out. 

Yep. That’s what he should do. It’s practically his duty as the oldest of their friend group. He should be responsible and take care of Rome- err his friends. 

“Are you guys leaving soon?” he asks.

“Yeah, I was gonna call a cab.”

“Okay, I’ll come pick Rome up.” he says “Can you just wait with him in the meantime?”

Emma’s quiet for a moment, probably thinking if she should decline. He knows Rome didn’t want to bother him today since Pick has work and he probably told Emma to stop him from doing just this. But Pick really wants to see him right now. Which Emma probably senses because she agrees without a fight. 

Less than half an hour later he finds himself parking near the entrance to the club. He sees his friends huddling a little ways away, by the door. Rome seems to be falling asleep leaning against Porsche who is talking to Emma with a goofy grin plastered all over his stupid face. Emma looks practically sober compared to the two lightweights. 

“Oi!” he calls out, stepping out of the car, still in his sweats and t-shirt. Rome jerks awake, frantically looking around until he spots him. 

“P’Pick!” the shorty screeches as he practically throws himself into Pick’s arms. “You’re here!”

“I am.”

“Rome missed you.”

“I know. I missed you too.”

“Good!” Pick laughs a little at the cute ass pout Rome has on. He has no idea what goes on in the shorty’s head but he loves it anyway. He has the cutest boyfriend. 

“Do you want a ride?” he says, finally turning to Emma and Porsche.

“No thanks P’, I already called a cab.” 

“Okay. I’ll take him home then.” he says, waving goodbye as he drags his half asleep boyfriend back to the car. 

Rome mumbles in his sleep the entire ride home and Pick has no idea what he’s saying but he thinks he catches a rant about puppies at some point. By the time they get home, Rome’s fast asleep. It takes some effort for him to get the younger boy up to his room and into some sleep clothes but eventually they’re snuggled up in bed. It’s already midnight and he’s not going to get enough sleep now but he’s not even bothered, too busy basking in the warmth of his boyfriend next to him. It had been weeks since Rome slept over last. 

“P’Pick?” Rome mumbles just as he’s drifting off to sleep. “Rome loves you.”

“Love you too shorty.” he mumbles, lips pressing a soft kiss into Rome’s hair. This was definitely worth missing a couple hours of sleep. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Honestly, I had no direction with this, no plans for today at all. I figured I'd write a really short drabble since I had some stuff to do and very little free time. 800 words later... here we are -.-


	7. KhaiThird- Jealousy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Khai gets jealous and almost makes a kid cry. Third is Not Amused.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is an au where KhaiThird are bffs with feelings for each other, like canon, but neither of them has ever confronted these feelings so far, not even to themselves.

Khai doesn’t know what’s wrong with him exactly but there’s definitely something for sure. Why would anyone do what he just did unless they were seriously messed up in the head? 

He looks up at the junior, who seems to be in shock, then at Third who is shooting him his most murderous glare. Then back down at the floor where a perfectly good bunch of chocolates are now lying scattered all over the dirty canteen floor.

“Khai what the fuck!” Third hisses, murderous glare at full power.

“Shit, I’m sorry!” Khai says, jumping into an apology. “I didn’t mean to drop them. I swear!”

Before Third can yell at him some more, the poor junior whose day he probably just ruined looks at him with teary eyes and says-

“Does P’Third really hate milk chocolate that much?”

Oh fuck now he really feels like an asshole. Why the fuck did he have to go and do that? He should have just let that junior give Third the valentine’s chocolates. He wasn’t hurting anyone, it’s not like he could have known Third preferred dark chocolate. At most, Third would have tried some to be nice and given the rest to them. But no, he had to make a whole scene about how Third wouldn’t like them and try to take them away from his friend just to have them end up spilled on the floor. 

What a waste of good chocolate. They were probably expensive too, valentine’s chocolates usually are.

“No, that’s not it.” Third tries to fix the situation while Khai is lost regretting his stupidity. “P’Khai was just joking around, he didn’t mean to drop them. I would have loved to eat them I promise. It was just an accident, right Khai?”

Third says that last part with another glare towards Khai who is quick to agree, trying to hopefully fix things for the heartbroken looking junior. 

“Really?” the kid says, looking hopeful once again.

“Yeah of course! Tell you what, I was going to go get coffee later, why don't you come too? My treat.” 

“Can it be a date?” the kid says, eyes lighting up at the opportunity. Third looks like he wants to say no for a second but eventually gives in, probably just too nice to hurt the kid again. Well, the first time was clearly his fault but yeah. Third is mean, but not  _ that  _ mean.

Khai watches as the kid excitedly exchanges numbers with Third, talking giddily about how he was ‘a huge fan of P’Third’s’. Third smiled a little at the kid’s ramblings about Third’s youtube channel and it made Khai’s gut twist with that familiar sensation from before. He cannot believe this is happening. He truly can’t.

Was he seriously getting jealous because an eighteen year old was hitting on his best friend of almost four years? Third laughed at something the kid said, just then, and he felt the twisting sensation worsen. Apparently, he really was getting jealous of an eighteen year old getting too close to his best friend.

Fuck his life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Like the PickRome Outsider PoV update, this too will be a multi-part fic that will be posted and completed within this compilation. Also like the outsider pov, I have no idea when I will post the continuation bc I only pick which to write the day of the update. 
> 
> Anyway, let me know what you think of this idea and what you guys think will happen next. I've already got the outline all done but I wanna know what yall think.


	8. PickRome- Knight in Shining Armour

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pick rescues Rome from the most evil creature to ever walk this earth- a lizard.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Inspired by my first lizard encounter of the season. I guess summer really is here huh. I hate it.

Pick is sorting through some laundry, humming along to the music Rome’s playing on the speakers, when he hears the first screech. It’s a loud, high pitched yell- full of shock and terror and unmistakably Rome’s as it cuts through the music. It’s followed shortly by Bibi barking her head off.

Needles to say, Pick finds it concerning. 

“Rome?” he calls out as he rushes downstairs. There’s some vague thuds and terror filled squeals but no answer.

He stumbles into the room expecting to see an intruder or something and is instead met with the weirdest fucking sight. It almost has him laughing. Rome is crouched on the dining table; engaged in what appears to be a heated staring match with a stray lizard chilling on the floor by their couch. Bibi, who is hanging from Rome’s arms, is growling at the offending reptile. 

“The fuck are you doing shorty?” he asks, even though he has a pretty good idea what’s going on. Rome is terrified of lizards and is passing on his fears to their chil- pet. He meant pet! 

“What does it look like?” Rome spits out, eyes firmly glued to the lizard lest it make any moves. “I’m protecting my baby from the evil lizard! It tried to eat Bibi!”

Pick’s sure that’s a wildly exaggerated version of events. The poor thing probably just wandered a bit too close.

“Don’t just stand there!” Rome says when he doesn’t react to that. “Help me!”

“What am I supposed to do?”

“Get rid of it! P’Pick please!”

“What if I don’t want to?” he teases, knowing full well he’ll do it anyway.

“Then I’ll cry and I know you hate it when I cry so you better do it P’ I swear I’m on the verge of tears! Any second now they’re gonna come pouring out!”

“Okay, you little drama queen.” Pick laughs “I’ll save you from the mean lizard.”

“Please do.” Rome says, puppy dog eyes on full power. This is overkill. He doesn’t need to go this far. Fuck Rome stop being so cute. 

Pick goes and grabs a mop from their tiny utility closet by the kitchen but Rome stops him before he can do anything. 

“What now?” he asks, confused.

“Let me leave first! I don’t want to see it!” Pick nods, waiting for him to go upstairs but the shorty doesn’t move, looking pointedly at him instead. 

“You want me to carry you, don’t you?”

Rome nods quickly and he sighs in defeat. The things he does for this cutie. He deserves some kind of best boyfriend award for this alone. He grabs Rome, Bibi still held safely in the younger’s arms, and lifts him bridal style, walking the two steps it takes to get from the table to the staircase and then placing him gently down on the bottom stair. 

“Thank you.” Rome says, dropping a quick kiss on his cheek before rushing upstairs. 

He turns back towards the lizard who has moved maybe a few centimeters from where it had been earlier. Pick thanks his lucky stars it didn’t run off under the furniture or something. That would have made this a whole lot harder to do. Luckily for him, the backdoor is wide open and it only takes a couple strategically placed taps of the mop on the floor next to it to get the lizard scurrying away, disappearing into the shrubbery outside. He locks the net door behind it so it can’t wander back in. 

“Is it gone?” Rome asks, peeking down from the first landing, Bibi now perched precariously on his shoulder like a cat. 

“Yep.” Rome sighs in relief, finally letting the dog down and coming back to the kitchen. “You’re safe now. The mean lizard can’t hurt you anymore.”

“I know you’re mocking me right now but that was really scary okay.”

“Yeah, yeah.” Pick says with a smirk. “So do I get a reward?”

Rome shakes his head at his antics but kisses him anyway, humming a playful ‘my hero’ against his lips as he does. Pick just pulls him close and kisses him harder. He doesn’t mind playing the knight in shining armour if it comes with this reward. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To anyone who's about to tell me lizards are actually nice and cool and cute or whatever; NOT WHEN THEY'RE INFESTING YOUR HOME. Also have y'all ever seen the kinda lizards you find in many asian countries? Those things are nasty, creepy looking creatures. No one would want to live with these. Trust me.


	9. PickRome- Self-care Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pick interrupts Rome's self-care time. But he makes up for it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I actually started a khaithird chapter for today and then halfway through writing it I realized I hated it so I scrapped the whole thing and started over with this instead. Which is why this was posted after midnight my time. Maybe I'll redo the khaithird one and post it tomorrow. Until then, hope y'all like my last minute idea.

Rome isn’t the most feminine guy out there, but there’s plenty of ‘girly’ things he really likes doing. Painting his nails easily makes the top of that list. It’s been months though, since he’s so much as touched his nail polish shelf. Not since he started college anyway. 

His painted nails had made him a highly visible target for homophobic bullies in school and he’d thought it would be better to test out just how accepting people at college were before going all out. 

Before he knew it, he had gone months without his favourite self-care activity. It was a right shame honestly. 

So when he got home, mentally and physically exhausted after a gruelling day of classes, he figured he needed a pick me up. And what better way to recharge than with facemasks and a pretty manicure while blasting songs on his laptop?

He was halfway through the first coat of his favourite lavender polish when there was a knock on his door that had him groaning. Doing pretty much anything while his nails were drying was the worst. He almost always ruined _ something _ and would have to do it all over again. Whoever was at the door was going to get yelled at for making him risk his manicure for this. 

He opened the door, complaints ready to be launched on his tongue, and froze. Pick was here. At his door. Which he opened while wearing a facemask with cartoons on it and half painted nails. Oh god this was the worst day of his life. 

“Eep!” he yelped, going to close the door in the older’s face, but Pick just opened it further with his arm and shoved his way in.

“Why so rude shorty?” Pick said with a smirk. “Am I interrupting something?”

“Yes!” Rome squealed, feeling a blush creep up all over him. He was definitely red under the facemask. “Why are you here? We don’t have plans?”

“I was bored.” Pick explains. “And Porsche is busy with Emma. Figured we could hang out.” 

On any other day Rome would have absolutely loved the opportunity. But he was currently too embarrassed to even be excited about that. Can anyone even blame him tho? His crush saw him in his facemask and pajamas. It was terrible. 

“You could have called.” he whines “I’m doing something!”

“I can see that yes.” Pick says, pointedly staring at his mask and making him blush even harder. “Want me to leave then?”

“Yes! No! I mean- ugh you can stay if you want I guess.” he says, not wanting to lose an opportunity to spend some alone time with Pick. “But I’m gonna finish my nails. You can sit and watch if you want.” 

Pick hums in agreement and then flops onto his bed like he owns the place. Rome shakes his head and moves to go to the bathroom.

“Where are you going?” Pick interrupts him.

“To take this stupid mask off.”

“It’s not done yet.” the older says, tone suspiciously high. “Don’t waste it, aren’t those things expensive?”

“How would you know it’s not done?” Rome counters instead of answering.

“Porsche uses ‘em all the time, I know how they work. Leave it be.”

“But you’ll make fun of me!” he complains with a pout.

“I haven’t even said anything!” Pick protests at that. Which is… oddly true? Pick hasn’t made any teasing comments about the mask or his nails or even his pajamas. It’s suspicious. 

“Just sit down and finish your nails.” Pick insists when Rome doesn’t say anything. “So I can order food or something.”

Rome looks suspiciously at the older man who is now scowling at his phone. He can usually read Pick pretty well by now but there’s still times where his crush confuses the hell out of him. There have been many times, ever since that day when Rome kissed Pick, where he thinks they might be dating. Possibly. But Pick never says anything and Rome doesn’t have the nerve to ask. So he’s left wondering. Today is just one of those times where he can’t help but get his hopes up.

Once again though, he doesn’t say anything, simply sitting back down in his spot and going back to work. For a while, neither of them says anything, Rome humming under his breath and Pick browsing through movies on Rome’s laptop. He’s just starting the second coat when Pick sighs loudly, catching his attention.

“How are you taking so long?”

“I have to be careful P’! It’s hard to do with my right hand and I don’t wanna mess it up and get it on my fingers. It's so annoying to clean up.” He really thinks he should just splurge and get some simply peel one of these days. It’ll save him some unnecessary headaches.

“Give it here then.” Pick demands, going to grab the brush out of his hand. 

“What? You can’t throw it away! It’s my favourite one!”

“I’m not gonna throw it dumbass.” Pick scowls. “Let me put it on for you. I can do it faster.”

Rome eyes narrow suspiciously at that. “You? Want to paint my nails?”

“I don’t want to.” he scoffs, looking away. “I’m just saying it’ll be faster. I’m gonna be a vet you know, do surgeries and shit, I’ve got steady hands.”

Rome isn’t convinced but then again, if he lets Pick do it Pick will have to hold his hands and that is a win in Rome’s book. Even if his manicure gets ruined and he has to redo it all over later. Yep, this is worth it. 

He relinquishes the brush, Pick sitting up and moving way too close to Rome. He grabs the open bottle off the bed, puts Rome’s hand on his crossed thighs, and gets to work. Rome is so distracted by how close Pick is to him and how pretty his eyes look from this angle that he almost doesn’t think about how insane this is. His crush, a guy, is sitting in his bed and painting his nails for him. And doing a surprisingly good job at that. 

This is too good to be true. He must be dreaming. 

God. Does Pick know what he’s doing? That he’s making Rome fall even more in love right now? Like. This is the kind of stuff people do for their significant others right? Sure, Emma and him paint each other’s nails all the time but Emma is a girl and Rome is her gay bff. It’s pretty normal for them. But Pick? He doesn’t even know if he and Pick are friends. 

Plus, Pick always seemed like the cold, aloof, too manly for cute things type of guy. Rome would have never expected something like this from him even if they  _ were _ dating. Dammit he’s never gonna get over Pick if things go wrong between them now. No one has ever done anything this nice for him before how the hell is he supposed to cope?

The entire time Rome has his internal freak-out, Pick doesn’t say a word. Focused entirely on doing this right. He does two perfect coats and then even tops it all off with a holo top coat so it’s nice and sparkly; on Rome’s instruction. The end result looks so much neater than how Rome’s own handiwork usually turns out. When Pick finally looks up Rome can see he’s blushing just as much as Rome himself. 

“There.” he announces. “Can I order food now?”

“Yeah okay. I- um- I’m gonna go take this mask off now.” Rome says as he rushes to the bathroom and locks himself in so he can have a mini freak-out in peace. 

He looks at himself in the mirror and yep he’s redder than a ripe tomato holy hell. They were so close and Pick was being so careful and holding his hands and the sheer domesticity of it all made his brain melt. It takes him a good five minutes of breathing exercises to get himself calm enough to go back out. 

Outside, Pick is back in his original spot on the other side of the bed, some netflix movie queued up on Rome’s laptop. He seems to be avoiding looking at Rome and for once Rome’s glad for it. He’s not sure he can look at Pick without blushing right now. So he just sits down and they start the movie. 

They don’t really say anything and the atmosphere is charged with a strange tension for a while. But then the pizza Pick must have ordered arrives and they start talking again as they eat. Before Rome knows it, they’re back to their easy banter; talking about the movie and laughing at how dumb the characters were being. 

They stay like that for hours, sitting side by side, shoulders barely touching and fingers brushing ‘accidentally’ every now and then. At one point, he thinks Pick might hold his hand again and so he waits with bated breath but it never happens. By the time it’s time for Pick to go home Rome has already given up hope. 

He walks the senior to the door, even though his hostel room is tiny enough it’s really not necessary, and waits at the door for Pick to go but he seems to be stalling. Rome raises an eyebrow at Pick who seems to be having some sort of internal struggles right then. Before Rome can say anything though, Pick grabs his hand and brings it up close to his lips. 

“Your hands look cute like this.” he says, lips brushing against Rome’s skin for a fleeting moment. “You should paint them more often. Goodnight shorty. I’ll see you tomorrow.” 

He’s gone before Rome’s brain reboots from the shock of Pick not only holding his hand but even kinda sorta kissing it? Holy shit  _ Pick kissed his hand _ . This was the best day ever. But wait- does that mean?

“P’Pick!” Rome calls out to the already empty hallway. “Does that mean we’re dating now?” 

Unsurprisingly, the walls do not answer. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Listen. I just think people doing little things for their partners is cute. Also, as someone who absolutely loves doing her nails but also has a tremor that makes it super hard, if my future partner offered to do them for me I'd love them forever. I just feel it's so sweet and domestic and ajhdhabx
> 
> Anyway! First time doing Rome pov for a full chapter that was pretty fun I should write from his perspective more.


	10. KhaiThird- Misunderstandings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Khai and Third had been best friends for a long time and them getting together doesn't change that dynamic. Even when it should have.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this was supposed to be a cutesy fic inspired by offgun's little ice cream date yesterday but then I started writing and my brain said too much fluff we're going back to our angsty roots and here we are.

When Khai had first thought about what it would be like to date Third, his imagination had come up with increasingly cutesy scenarios that gave him goosebumps just to think about. Now, some three odd months into their relationship, Khai craves for moments like those.

Don’t get him wrong, he still loves Third more than anything in the world and he absolutely loves being his boyfriend. It’s just that, when it comes down to it, they don’t really act like a couple. They’d been friends for so long that, once they finally resolved their issues and got together, they just fell right back into their old normal. Except with the added benefits of lots of make out sessions and sex of course. 

But while Khai had been fine with that at first, eventually he started to want more sweet, coupley moments with Third. Who, in turn, seemed hell-bent on ruining Khai’s fun. He’s not sure at this point if Third is doing it on purpose or if he’s just really oblivious to Khai’s desperate attempts at romance, but every single time Khai tries to do something romantic Third somehow ruins it.

The first time had been small, almost inconsequential. They were at the mall, Third browsing at the bookstore. Khai had decided to be sweet and buy him something. He’d searched through the aisles looking for a book Third would like and when he did he quickly showed it to Third to get his approval. Third seemed to really like it too, talking about how interesting the plot seemed. Khai was excited for him. But then he’d gotten distracted for a second by a cute baby in a stroller and the next thing he knew Third had already bought the book for himself. 

It wasn’t great but Khai hadn’t thought too much of it at the time, simply assuming Third just didn’t realise what he was trying to do.

The second time it happened was a few days later. They were hanging out at some cafe and he’d gotten ice cream for them to share. First, Third complained about why he only bought one cup and ordered his own before Khai could explain. Then, when Khai tried to feed him some he snatched the spoon away. It was heartbreaking! All he wanted was to be cute with his boyfriend, why was Third stopping him?

After that and a couple other similar mishaps, he figured he had to go all out to get Third to clue in, but even that didn’t go as planned. 

He’d planned a nice dinner date at his apartment. Ordered all their favourite dishes from a fancy restaurant, plated it up all nicely at the dining table complete with a single rose in a vase in the centre. He even lit up a bunch of scented candles to set the mood. And then Third came in half an hour late, still in his uniform and started making out as apology.

Before he knew it, it had been a good few hours spent in bed, the candles had burned out completely in their little jars, the food had gone cold and the single rose was drooping miserably. Needless to say they ended up having microwaved food in bed, too tired to do much else. Khai had to wonder if Third even realised tonight was supposed to be a date. If he even wanted it to be one at all.

After that he’d basically given up, choosing instead to whine about it all to Bone and Two, who were hardly sympathetic. They kept telling him to just man up and talk to Third about it but he was too scared to address it. Because what if Third wasn’t just oblivious? What if he had actually just realised he was too good for Khai and didn’t want to be together anymore and just didn’t know how to break it to him? He couldn’t risk losing Third like that. Not in a million years.

So he doesn’t say anything. Not even when their three month anniversary comes around and Third doesn’t even seem to realise it. 

Sure, it’s a big deal for Khai because this is his first relationship that’s lasted this long and also because it’s his three month anniversary  _ with Third _ , but it’s probably just another day for Third. There’s no reason to bring it up or make plans. They don’t really go on dates anyway. They can just hang out at one of their apartments or go watch a movie, like they usually do. 

Except even that goes down the drain when Khai asks that morning if Third wants to do something and his boyfriend casually tells him he already has other plans. Khai’s not mad nope, not at all. He’s devastated. But will he man up and tell his boyfriend this? No way in hell. 

So he sucks it up and let’s it go. Choosing instead to take Bone up on his offer to go to some new club and drink his sadness away. 

It’s just the two of them that night, since Third has plans and Two is with P’Un- because they go on dates and do couple stuff because they aren’t best friends too used to each other’s presence and no he’s not jealous at all. Anyway, where was he? The club, right. They’re going to a club. 

Or, they’re supposed to be. 

Except when Bone finally parks his car it’s by a park. No club in sight. 

“What the hell?” he says, confused as Bone starts dragging him out the car. “I thought we were going to a club?”

“Nope.” Bone says with a freakishly huge grin. “Don’t question it just come!”

He has no choice but to follow the tall jerk through the park, Bone avoiding all his questions about what is going on. He doesn’t even consider this could be a surprise until they get to a cute little cafe and he spots Third pacing outside. 

“Finally!” Third says as he runs up to Khai, smiling brightly. “You’re late!”

“I didn’t know I was coming?” Khai offers, confused out of his mind. “What’s happening?”

“It’s our anniversary.” Third states in his usual matter-of-fact tone. “We’re going to celebrate.”

“But- I thought you had plans?” Bone laughs at that.

“It’s a surprise you idiot.” he says, cuffing Khai’s on the head. 

“Hands off my boyfriend Bone.” Third says, pulling Khai to his side even as Khai glares at their friend. “Now shoo, let us have our date in peace.”

“I’m going you ungrateful brat.” 

Once Bone leaves, Third takes his hand and leads him inside. The interior is beautifully decorated with potted plants and fairy lights and there’s a table in the center with a huge bouquet of roses. He thinks he spots an employee through the little window to the kitchen behind the counter but the place is otherwise empty. 

“It’s ours for the night.” Third explains as they take their seats and the waiter serves them some wine and then quickly retreats back to the kitchen. Khai feels incredibly happy from all the attention but also utterly confused.

“This is too much.” he comments. “You didn’t have to do this.”

“Yeah I did.” Third replies, face turning a little too serious for Khai’s liking. “I owe you for messing up your plans all those times.”

“Oh.” Khai says, feeling suddenly small. “Two snitched didn’t he?”

“Yeah.” Third says, reaching across the table to grab his hand. “But I really wish you would have said something.”

“I know I should have. I’m sorry.”

“Don’t apologise. I’m the one who’s sorry, okay?” Third looks sad now and it makes Khai feel terrible. He really should have just said something. “I swear I wasn’t doing it on purpose, I really just didn’t notice.”

The shorter man takes a deep breath after that, looking guiltily at his glass before continuing.

“I guess I’m just so used to being your best friend that I forgot to treat you like a boyfriend would. But I promise, it won’t happen again and if I miss something or ignore you like that again you’ve gotta tell me, okay? I don’t want you to have to suffer in silence.” 

Third ends his little speech with a huff, shakily taking a sip of his wine then looking up at him expectantly. Khai felt a weight he hadn’t realised was there lift off his chest. Third still loved him, he wasn’t going to leave him. That’s all that really mattered.

“I love you.” Khai says. Because that’s all that matters.

“Love you too.” Third says with a smile, leaning over the table to give him a quick kiss.

And just like that, he’s happy again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This really just ended up being 1400 some words of me addressing Khai's severe insecurity and self-esteem issues huh. The way this ended also feels too incomplete for me so I'll most likely write a part two from Third's pov so I can fix this properly without it being 3k word update. So yeah, something to look forward to.


	11. KhaiThird- Babysitting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Khai loves kids and Third finds it adorable

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Featuring an adorable toddler oc

Third comes home from a meeting with a client to laughter echoing through their apartment. He ventures curiously in, looking around the corner into the living room where his boyfriend is sat cuddling on the couch with a very happy toddler. 

Looks like Nin, Khai’s two-year-old niece, is over. Khai seems to be reciting the dialogues along with the characters in the show, doing his best to imitate their voices, and Nin clearly finds it hilarious. Third finds himself smiling softly at the pair as he watches them from the doorway. It’s adorable.

It never fails to delight him just how good Khai is with kids. He’d always known Khai loved kids, even when they were just friends. All the times Khai would stop to coo at a baby while they were at the mall was proof enough. But it wasn’t until Nin was born that Third realised just how deep that love went. 

Khai absolutely adored her. Ever since the first time he saw her at the hospital she had replaced Third as Khai’s favourite person in the world. Third couldn’t even complain because he just found it enduring. It made him wonder how Khai would be with kids of their own. He’d love them so much and definitely spoil them rotten. Third would have to be the one to always lay down the law. 

It’d be fun, he thinks, coming home to a family. Some day.

He shakes his head slightly, chasing away those daydreams as he walks up to the couch and drops down next to the pair. Nin looks up at him and breaks into a huge smile.

“Uncle Third!” she squeals, climbing over Khai’s legs to come give him a hug. “You’re home!”

“I am.” he says, squeezing her cheeks. “Did your mommy go shopping without you again?”

The little girl nods with a big pout to show her displeasure at being left behind then turns to point excitedly at the TV saying- “Uncle Khai is doing the voices!”

“Is he any good?” he says, smiling at Khai as he does.

“I’ll have you know I am the best at voices actually.” Khai counters. “Right Nin?”

“Five stars!” Nin squeals, shoving a stretched out palm in Third’s face. Third can’t help but laugh at that. 

“Hear that?” Khai says smugly. “You’ve got a five star boyfriend, you should be glad.”

Third just rolls his eyes at that, hiding his smile by turning to ask Nin about the cartoon. As the toddler jumps into a rant about her favourite characters, Third glances at Khai smiling and reacting along to Nin’s babbling. That’s a five star boyfriend alright. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I firmly believe Khai would be amazing with kids and that Third would find it so endearing. They'd definitely want a family in the future. Can y'all imagine KhaiThird with kids of their own? Adorable.
> 
> Also, does anyone remember if Khai's sister is younger or older than him? I think she was younger but I can't say for sure..


	12. PickRome- Sleep-over

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rome sleeps over. Pick has a mini freak-out. The usual.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Look at me finishing this up almost a whole hour before midnight instead of five minutes before. What is this miracle?

Pick and Rome have shared a bed a handful of times over the months that they’ve known each other. While it’s hardly a common occurrence, this is far from the first time it is happening. And yet, Pick still finds his heart racing a million miles a minute just at the thought of sleeping next to Rome. 

Perhaps the increased panic has to do with their newly updated relationship status. 

It was one thing sleeping next to a friend whom you may or may not have feelings for. While it had still made Pick nervous, back then he was too deep in denial to think too much about it. Sharing a bed with his boyfriend though? Now that was a whole other story. Just thinking about it brought up some unsolicited images into his head. Ones it was far too early for him to be thinking of when their relationship was barely a week old. 

“P’Pick?” Rome questions as he steps out of the bathroom “What are you doing?”

It is only then that Pick realises he’s standing in the middle of his room, holding a pillow to his face. Fuck.

“Nothing!” he says, a bit too loud. “Just checking if it’s clean.” What is he even saying what the fuck?

Rome doesn’t seem at all convinced by his abysmal lying skills, but he’s still quick to let it go anyway. One of the things Pick loves most about Rome is just how good he is at giving him the space he needs to panic in peace. Very understanding of him.

Pick gives Rome a once-over as the younger moves to get into bed. He’s wearing Pick’s spare sleep clothes- a loose shirt and some old shorts. They’re way too big on him. Pick can’t help but think of how cute Rome looks, drowning in his sleep shirt. It’s a sight to behold.

“Are you just going to stand there and stare at me all night?” Rome asks with a smirk when Pick doesn’t make any moves to join him. 

“Shut up.” Pick quips softly, more shy than annoyed.

He climbs onto his side of the bed, turning off the lights before he does. Rome quickly shifts to snuggle up to him and even though they have never done this before Pick finds himself curling his arms around him and pulling him close.

“You look cute in my shirt.” he whispers into Rome’s hair. He can feel Rome’s smile against his neck at his words.

“I know.” the younger answers, ever the self-confident one. Then, after a pause- “I like this.”

Pick hums, fingers running through Rome’s silky hair. He likes this too. A lot. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rome: exists  
> Pick: too cute cannot cope

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you guys liked it! Comments are my writing fuel so do consider leaving one, I'll see yall tomorrow ^-^
> 
> And, as always, you can come find me on [Tumblr!](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/view/disaster-j)


End file.
